Oneshots and Bunnies
by HiddenAuthor
Summary: I stated a challenge on DeviantArt where I would write oneshots by request.  Thought I'd move it here too.  I'll take requests here, too.  It's an interesting challenge!
1. A New Life

This is a oneshot I did for DaimondRaider as a request challenge on DeviantArt. Clockwork watching as a new Fenton started in life.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A New Life

"I'm not ready."

Clockwork didn't answer for some time. His longtime friend and poker partner quirked an eyebrow at his unusual silence.

"What, Clockwork? After all these years, no wisdom? No assurances, or promises, or calm speeches? That's not like you." The time ghost smiled.

"Danny. We've been friends for a long time now. I watched you grow up. I smiled in the background when you and Sam were finally married. I've helped you through trials beyond most humans' imaginations, guided you through your indecision, and I like to think that I have had some small part in giving you happiness. But on this…I find I have little to say."

The two powerful spirits floated in the viewing chamber of his gigantic stone castle, watching the silent images cross the green, swirling screen before them. For a while, Danny did not respond, and the two looked in on the powerful hybrid's family as the steady ticking of countless gears filled the void.

Jack Jonathan Fenton Junior burbled happily as Sam gently bounced him on her knee, his chubby fingers falling from the sides of his mouth and back to his sides. His mother ran her free hand tenderly through his already thick, black hair, returning the adoring gaze that shone forth from his startling green eyes. He hiccupped, a small bubble of air popping up from his full stomach, and she gently removed his warm bottle, storing it away for later. The small six-week-old baby yawned hugely, and she softly lowered him backwards to snuggle against her side. Within seconds, he was asleep, fingers slowly creeping into his mouth. His breathing was slow and steady, and his lips quirked into a small, imperfect smile.

Slowly, Sam stood up, carrying the small child in her arms and up to his crib. Suddenly he sneezed, and for a second you could swear his breath was visible. But Sam hardly batted an eyelash. She simply turned and checked that the Ghost Shield was up, and continued on to the bedroom. Brief explosions and shouts could be heard nearby, but Jack, already so used to the strange sounds, slept right through. Sam smiled sadly at that. Lights turned low, she sat in the far corner of the room and watched him sleep, unaware that Danny was doing the same thing.

"What do I do, Clockwork?" Danny asked softly, as if afraid to wake the baby that was not there. "He's so different from everyone else. Even I was human for a while; he'll never be. There's never been anyone like him before. How can I even _know _what to do?"

"Do your best." Clockwork answered, caught up in the sleeping infant. "All children are a handful, Danny. Yours may be trickier than most, but you're a good person, and I know you can teach him to be one too. And you have Sam. You'll be fine."

"But what if he gets hurt?" Danny pressed. "He's so small. What if I can't protect him?"

Clockwork chuckled. "Danny, if anyone in the entire world can protect his child, it's you. Besides, you must admit that he's already better at protecting himself than the average infant." If anything, this made his friend more worried.

"There's that, too." He confessed. "His powers. He's only a baby, Clockwork. How am I supposed to explain to him that he shouldn't try to phase through the second story floor, or disappear?" He asked, becoming more agitated. "Sam's already worried herself half to death twice searching for him. What if a friend forgets for just a second and leaves the door open and he floats right out of the house? We wouldn't know if he was invisible or gone, and how could he find his way home again?"

"I know that there are…unique problems involved, Danny." The ancient spirit confessed as he returned his gaze to the screen. "But he's worth it."

"Yeah." Danny responded with a quiet smile of his own as he watched Jack sleep. "He's worth everything. And more."

After several long minutes of silent observation dragged on, Danny turned and floated back towards the door.

"Did you get the answer you came for?" Clockwork asked, curious. His friend shook his head.

"No, but that's alright. Things will work out. I think you told me that once, a long time ago. Sam and I can handle a baby." Clockwork smiled as he watched his young friend go, and returned to the screen.

The child was beautiful. The time ghost smiled as he watched him turn over a bit in his sleep, never out of Sam's protective gaze. To be honest, he was grateful Danny hadn't pressed his question, as his complete, honest advice would have made Sam very angry at him. He hated giving away secrets. After all, how had Jack picked up a ghost from inside the shield?

The answer, he saw with a bemused grin, was sitting in Sam's bedside end table drawer. A little tab of paper, colored a bright shade of pink. Funny how Jack's ghost sense seemed to go off every time his mother picked him up.

Still smiling, Clockwork shut off the window. Danny was in for an interesting surprise. And Clockwork was looking forward to their next meeting.


	2. Fathers and Clones

A oneshot I did as a request challenge for Gryffindor-Sword on DeviantArt. Dani's feelings before 'Exceptions'.

- - - - - - - - - -- -

Fathers and Clones

"X times three to the fourth minus eleven equals Y times…ugh, this is _so_ boring!" Dani slammed the math textbook closed and shoved it moodily back onto its shelf. This latest library was not better than the last five, really. Quiet, empty, dark…

Still, it was better than sleeping on the streets. She'd tried that at first, confident that her powers would protect her. It only took a few days to figure out that her powers didn't work so great when she was asleep. After three or four close calls, Dani decided she needed to reevaluate just how evil breaking and entering by ghost power was.

In the end, she had compromised, using her powers only to sneak into public buildings, like this library. After all, she was public, right? Now the only big problem was that Vlad's goons were still after her.

She was just settling in to sleep as a blue mist flew from her mouth.

"Oh no." She groaned angrily as she dived under the nearest table.

Seconds later a small group of ectopusses flew through the ceiling and started floating about the room. She hissed in fury under her breath. Even with her little…melting problem, these wimps were easy! But if she hit even one, the others would take off at top speed and tell Vlad where she was. And there was _no_ way she was facing that jerk!

The minutes passed as Dani held still, using invisibility when required and forcefully ignoring the growing puddle of herself that pooled out from her feet. Finally, the last of the little monsters flew off through the wall. Scowling, Dani pulled herself together and shuffled over to one of the small reading couches to get some sleep. She'd have to leave in the morning.

As she leaned back, her eyes caught a poster on the far wall. _'Happy Father's Day'_. The girl's usual tough smile faltered slightly at the picture. Nothing special. Just a kid and his dad flying a kite, big fake dorky grins on their faces. Besides, it wasn't even the right day! Still…

"Dad…"

She turned away roughly, rubbing her eyes. That holiday wasn't for her, so why care about it? Clones didn't have dads.

Well…her look turned wistful. Flashing, laughing green eyes floated in her mind. She forced the image away hard. That was too weird. Danny was more like a cousin. He wasn't her dad.

So what then? Did that leave Vlad? That freak that tried to control her and force her to melt? The guy who created her, but didn't even care about her, who wanted to hunt down and destroy her? No way she wanted anything to do with him!

But Danny?

She shrugged. Maybe it would be okay…to pretend. She might never see him again anyway, since she had to constantly run from Vlad and his freaky minions. So he'd never know. She smiled. Yeah, Danny was a good dad. She could almost see them standing together, like in the stupid poster.

"Happy Father's Day…Danny." She whispered as she curled over and fell asleep, a small smile on her face.

Moments later, a glowing blue watch spun in midair, leaving an ancient ghost in swirling blue robes. He watched her for a time, smiling sadly at all she had been through, and all that he knew she'd still have to do.

"I'll tell her in the morning."

A moment later, the library was quiet once more, except for a sleeping ghost girl who'd just celebrated her first, belated, Father's Day.


	3. My Fault

A oneshot I did for Taylor-the-Weird as a request challenge on DeviantArt. Guilt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

My Fault

I had the nightmare again.

Last night, when I went to sleep, my last thoughts were of our date. The Italian was delicious, the mood perfect. Somehow I know we'll be together forever. I didn't realize it at first, and later I was unsure. But now, I know. And in some ways, it scares me. Maybe that's what brought back the bad dreams.

I looked in horror at that other world. The future that would never be. The city stands in ruins before me, devoid of life. I look in horror at all of the pain and suffering. A part of me screams to look away, to deny that this could happen. But I know that I can't, that I'm supposed to see. All of those lives destroyed, lost, people screaming in pain, dying. That…monster. I want to shout that it wasn't me, that _he_ did this, but of course that's not completely true. _I _am to blame. It's my fault.

The scene changes. There's the portal, wide open. Ghosts fly out, screaming in joy as they escape to try and destroy the world. I'm afraid of them, no matter what some people might think. But I know that I have to try and send them back where they came from. Because I'm responsible. I have to protect the town from them. It's my fault.

No scene now. No places. A person. Valerie. My relationship with her…it's complicated. I think we might have been friends. Good friends. She's so strong, confident, and willing to do what's right. I had a hand in changing that for her, even if the change caused her pain. I'm proud of that, I guess. But still, she's so full of anger now. She tries so hard to get her revenge, and as long as she works to kill Phantom, we can never be close. There are so many secrets. She'd find out. And who knows what she'd do when she did? I can't risk it. So I'll stay away from her, even if she seems like such a good person now. The best I can do is to try and emulate her strength, her conviction, and to do my best, like she does. And maybe someday, we can all put her hate of Phantom behind us, and work together. Until then, I guess I'll always feel a little guilty. I'm the reason her life was torn apart. It's my fault.

Jazz. Wow. She's the latest addition to our team. I still can't believe she figured things out. But she always was smarter than I gave her credit for. She does her best, but I can see how worried she is. I try to coat the truth, to lie a little to make her worry less. But the fear is still there, hidden behind her confident smile. I'd do anything to make her feel less afraid. Because when I see what the fear is doing to her, I know. It's my fault.

Tucker. He's such a goofball. We've been friends for a long time, him and me. And sure, some times he gets on my nerves, but I know I can always count on him. But this ghost thing; it's changing him. He doesn't smile as much. The jokes come less frequently. It's like he's not Tucker anymore. He's working so hard to help with the hunting, to help protect the town. I'll never know why he feels so responsible. But I can see that it's killing him. It's my fault.

And, of course, in the end my painful dreams came full circle, back to my best friend, the person I love, the person I could spend the rest of my life with. And the person I think I've hurt the most.

Danny.

He was always so carefree, so relaxed. I think I've loved him for a long time. Long before I talked him into activating that portal. Long before I cursed him with a responsibility too great for him to bear. Before I destroyed his life, and the lives of everyone around him, in one flash of light. And I think, in the end, even his dreams will die, sacrificed to this life that I forced upon him.

My name is Sam Manson. It's my fault.


	4. Christmas Spirit

Oneshot I did as a request challenge to KaliPhantom on DeviantArt. Christmas with Danny.

- - - - - - - - - --

Christmas Spirit

The light of a new day fell through the bedroom window, sending glares into the eyes of a sleeping teenager. Mumbling darkly about inconvenient window placement, Danny rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. He froze.

Seconds later he was sitting bolt upright in bed, eyes wide.

"Orange orange orange orange orange orange orange!" He said quickly. "If Ghostwriter forces me to speak just in rhyme, I'll hit him until he must live as a…silent street performer! YES!" He punched his fist in the air, and froze once again, grin sliding off his face, as he saw his perturbed sister standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Did you suffer a recent head injury, or is this some new Christmas protest?" She asked uncertainly. A second later, she stared in shock as her younger brother rushed over and squeezed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm not talking in rhyme! No head injury! Merry Christmas!" He shouted quickly, and tore off downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Jazz shouted worriedly after his retreating form. Laughing, Danny jumped the last few steps and ran into the kitchen. His parents were arguing once again over the existence of Santa. Not whether he was real, mind, they both considered that proven by last year's sighting. But whether he was a ghost…

"We saw them last year!" Said Jack irritably. "Santa is actually a small army of ghosts that feel like being nice once a year!"

"No Jack, that was Santa!" Maddie said. "I already admitted I was wrong, can't you just stick to your…Danny." She said hurriedly, nudging Jack in the ribs. Both of them immediately fixed on happy, get-along smiles and sat down. Danny quirked an eyebrow and started munching on a granola bar.

"Er, your father and I were just talking, sweetie." Maddie said. "We're done now." Danny smiled in amusement.

"Sounded like a pretty loud talk." He said conversationally when he finished swallowing, forcing his face to go straight again. "You guys aren't fighting again, are you?"

"Of course not!" Jack said quickly as Jazz came into the room. "We were just…um…" He slumped. "Fine, Danny. But it's important! After all these years, we finally both agree that Santa exists. But now, we don't know what he is."

"He's just what the stories say." Maddie said intensely.

"He's a ghost!" Jack came back loudly.

"He's a human!"

"He's a ghost!"

"He's an alien!" Danny shouted. Both of his parents froze and stared at Danny, who was choking on laughter.

"Your…faces…" He gasped. "I'm…gonna…go. Sam and Tucker. Bye!" Still laughing at their expressions, Danny stumbled out the door and took off for Sam's.

"Presents tomorrow!" Maddie called after him. "Keep your eyes peeled for a man in a red suit!"

"Ghost." Jack muttered.

"This family's insane." Jazz sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny and Tucker were ushered into the backyard by Sam's latest butler. She seemed busy in her nice new greenhouse.

"Ah, merci Pierre." She purred as she plucked some fresh grapes from a nearby vine and started munching on them contentedly. A second later, an icy finger poked her on the shoulder.

"Ahh!"

"Boo." Danny said dryly, grinning like a goon as he appeared behind her.

"You dork!" She yelled playfully, tossing a grape at his head. He laughed.

"_I'm _the dork?" He retorted in mock anger. "You think your plants can think!"

"And what's up with using their native languages to talk to them?" Tucker threw in. "Who _speaks_ that many languages anyway?"

"Weirdo." Danny laughed. Sam snorted.

"Says the ghost boy." She argued, grinning. "And the techno-geek."

The three friends left together, heading downtown.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood this year." Sam said, smiling. "Is GhostWriter forcing you to behave again?"

"Nah." Danny said negligently. "But once you've been through an all-rhyming Christmas, it's hard to find stuff about the normal ones to bring you down." His mouth quirked into an evil grin. "In fact, I feel like sharing the cheer. You guys up for visiting mayor Vlad?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vlad scowled down at the long list of things he had to do today. It was Christmas Eve, for crying out loud!

His musings were interrupted by a light bang, on the other side of his desk. Moving warily, the old half ghost walked around to see a black box with a white bow.

"Oh, this _must_ be from Daniel." He said irritably. The box shook slightly, as if its contents were moving. "Oh no." He groaned. Reaching down with a resigned expression, Masters opened the box.

"Woof!"

"A _DOG_?!" He yelled. Danny appeared a second later, standing in front of Sam and Tucker.

"HA!" He shouted. "You needed a dog, and now you have one!"

"But I needed a cat!" He argued, and then froze, his eyes bugging out and his jaw dropping. "No, I didn't mean it! I-"

"Too late, dude." Tucker said smugly. "It's all on video."

"Merry Christmas!" Danny shouted, and the three teens phased through the back wall, laughing.

"AHHHH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, the three friends all met up at Danny's place to exchange presents.

"Oh, cool!" Tucker exclaimed when he opened his gift. "Doomed Classic! Thanks, Danny!"

"No problem." He said with a grin, reaching down to open his own, small box. "So whatcha get me, Sam?"

"Oh, something from my greenhouse." She said nervously. Tucker snorted.

"Sam, you don't give people vegetables for Christmas. You…oh…"

Danny stared, confused, at the small red and green plant in his hand.

"What is this?" Grinning, Tucker quickly plucked it up and held it above his head.

Exactly seventy five seconds later – Tucker timed it – Sam pulled her lips off of Danny's and both of them took a deep breath, incredibly red.

"Uh, Merry Christmas." Sam stuttered, blushing. Danny just nodded his head, eyes wide and slightly vacant. Tucker took off for the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" She asked curiously.

"I've got some people to show that to!" He shouted back as he left. "About two hundred bucks worth of people. Merry Christmas to Tucker!"

Sam, if anything, turned even redder at that, but stopped trying to get up when Danny's hand fell on her lap. She turned and looked at his red, nervous, grinning face.

"We still have to celebrate Chanukah."


End file.
